Robot systems have included status screens, generally found on computer monitors or on teach pendants, in which information about a process executed by a robot is shown. It has been common to record the information about the process by manually tabulating the information. However, the information has not heretofore been otherwise stored for further analysis. Additionally, the process information has typically been a limited collection of data unrelated to individual process instructions within a robot program.
There is a continuing need for a system and method for collecting and storing application process specific information for each application instruction/process performed by the robot controller. Desirably, the system and method provides means for displaying and reporting the application process specific information.